Santa's Gift
by Tracey
Summary: Hee hee....a little Holiday cheer for all of you who went shopping this weekend and your feet hurt from walking around ^.^ HY&RP pairing, as well as some DM


Santa's Gift  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or anything like that or any traditional Chrismassy stuff. I also don't own "All   
I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey. Thanks Debs for the song, I'm hooked! ^.^  
  
Relena was taking a holiday. Millardo would take her place over the Christmas break and she would go   
and rest at Quatre's, who'd be holding a holiday party.  
  
"Sure, Relena, you can come earlier!" Quatre exclaimed, smiling through the transmission.   
  
"Thanks. I should be there then tomorrow morning," Relena replied, grinning back. "Is everyone going to   
be there?"  
  
"Most likely," Quatre replied a bit uncomfortably.   
  
"Hey, don't worry, Qu-chan…I'm over Heero now," Relena lied, biting her bottom lip, tasting the blood   
in her mouth, she was biting it that hard.   
  
"Are you sure?" He looked uncertain, but nodded. "Okay then, Dorothy and I will be waiting."  
  
"Okay! Bye!" Relena smiled, and ended the call.   
  
***  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Pagan knocked on her door right away.   
  
"Miss Relena," he called through the closed door, "you have received a gift, no bomb."  
  
"Bring it in, Pagan, I'm decent," Relena smiled back, and Pagan call through into her room with a large   
package being carried by two maids helping him.  
  
"Who's it from?" Millardo asked from the doorway. He wore a velvet midnight blue robe, the slash tied   
neatly in a knot, and leaning on the door fame beside him was Noin in a velvet red robe and her hair   
messy. Yawning, she shrugged.   
  
"Pagan? Does it say?"  
  
"No…just that it came from L1," Pagan replied.   
  
"L1?" Relena gasped, startled. 'Heero…'  
  
Taking the package on her queen-sized bed, she shakily undid the huge red ribbon on the top and the   
sides of the green box dropped down. A puppy, brown with white and black spots on him, barked happily   
and began licking Relena's face.   
  
Laughing, she turned to her brother, "isn't he adorable?"  
  
Smiling, Millardo nodded and checked the time. "You're plane leaves in something like two hours,   
Relena. You better get ready."  
  
"Okay, out!" She grinned, and ruffled the pup's ears.   
  
Glancing at her desk as she got out of bed, the puppy following her, she noticed a piece of paper that fell   
from the package. Picking it up, she read:  
  
Ho, Ho, Ho, Merrrrrryy Christmas!   
  
I hope this puppy eases your soul, Relena Peacecraft.   
  
From,  
  
the Jolly Saint Nick,   
AKA Santa Claus  
  
Laughing, Relena wondered who would've done this for her. Quatre? No…Duo most likely, he loves   
playing pranks.   
  
The puppy tried to follow her into the bathroom, but Relena told him to stay and sit outside the door,   
which the puppy did so.   
  
Once Relena came out wearing a cute green knee-length dress with red knee-stockings and green boots   
(think Sailor Jupiter's boots). The long sleeves were extra-wide at the end, and smiling, Relena placed the   
finishing touch on herself. She picked up a red-Santa hat with white pompom at the end and turned it   
lopsided.   
  
The puppy barked and Relena looked down at him. "What am I going to call you?"  
  
"Bark!"  
  
"Hmm…Frosty? No, how about…something Christmas-related." Relena pondered for a while, and   
snapped her fingers, sending the dog barking. "Jingle!"  
  
The dog barked happily and sprung up on his hind legs.   
  
"But to tell you, we're going on a trip, so, we better start going, huh, Jingle?" Relena cooed and scooped   
the dog up in her arms.   
  
*****  
  
Once Relena and Jingle got off the plane, she spotted Quatre and Dorothy right away. She rushed down,   
off the platform, carefully not trending on Jingle's paws, and stopped right in front of them.   
  
Quatre was wearing his usual brown suede vest, brown slacks but underneath he had a red pressed shirt.   
  
Dorothy had on a red dress and her hair was held in place with a green headband.   
  
"It's been long, Miss Relena," Dorothy said in her icy voice, yet Relena knew there was a touch of   
sweetness in it; she and Dorothy had a long talk on day last year after Mariemaia and they had gotten to   
know each other very well.   
  
"Yes," Relena grinned at her, then hugged them both, reaching into her bag. "I brought these for you.   
They're your Christmas presents."  
  
Dorothy's eyes softened and she whispered, "no one's given me a Christmas gift ever."  
  
Quatre smiled and hugged Relena, "Miss Relena, thank you."  
  
Relena grinned and was about to say something when a bark interrupted her. "So, you want to be   
introduced, do you?" She laughed, picking up Jingle.   
  
"Quatre, Dorothy, this is my Christmas gift from someone, Jingle," she laughed, as the puppy squirmed   
out of her grasp to lick Dorothy's face.   
  
"What an adorable creature, Miss Relena, who gave him to you?" Dorothy laughed, taking the puppy into   
her arms.   
  
"No idea," she laughed as Quatre escorted them to his limo. He rose a brow. "Duo, Hilde, Trowa and   
Catherine have already showed up. Where was he sent from?"  
  
"That's great," Relena said to him, then frowned. "L1."  
  
"Heero?" Dorothy asked suddenly.   
  
"No…just L1."   
  
"Oh."  
  
Nothing more was said as they got in and drove to Quatre's house.  
  
*****  
  
"LENA!"  
  
Duo nearly pounced on his friend, as she walked through the door, after hugging Hilde and Catherine.   
Trowa had given her a slight one, he was still unemotional at times. WuFei just nodded her presence, and   
a pregnant Sally gave her a quick kiss on the check.   
  
"Hello everyone," Relena smiled at them all, and laughed as Duo began telling holiday jokes. Quatre led   
her to her room, and she began unpacking.   
  
*****  
  
Relena was squatting on the ground, a bunch of gifts around her as she placed them under am enormous   
Christmas tree in the Winner's living room.   
  
She didn't hear a click of some very fancy shoes behind her as she placed Sally's gift next to her group.   
  
"Long time, no see, huh?" a voice asked from behind. It sent chills down her spine, and she knew who it   
was already. Jingle, who was laying peacefully on a rug nearby, looked up and regarded the scene.  
  
"Heero," Relena said simply.   
  
"Relena." He replied, the same even tone she used.   
  
"How are you?" she forced herself to ask him. "Are you better than the last time I saw you? On the   
balcony at my conference?"  
  
"I'm fine, yes," he paused. "And you?"  
  
'Horrible,' she wanted to scream, but tossing her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder, she stood and   
turned to face him, a bit taken aback at how close he was. He had grown taller and more board in the   
shoulders since she had last seen him that night at Mariemaia's.   
  
"I'm quiet fine, thank you," she answered him crisply.   
  
"Oh, I see," he said, thinking, 'stupid, stupid…say something.'  
  
"Uh…you look very nice tonight." He tried. Raising an eyebrow, she blinked, but smiled, "thanks."  
  
She then walked around him, and thought, 'he doesn't love me…he's just saying that because you're   
pathetic…'  
  
*****  
  
Christmas Eve:  
  
As everyone gathered around the tree, they sang carols and laughed at jokes. Well, Duo's jokes anyway.   
WuFei had to go to the bathroom when he saw what Sally was eating, and didn't come back for about a   
half an hour…gee, I wonder why? ^.^  
  
"Well, uh…we've got something to do, right?" Duo suddenly piped up, grinning as he took Hilde's hand.   
She jumped up with a "YEA!" and they ran out of the room.   
  
Catherine said she wanted to go to sleep early; she had an act to do later Christmas Day. Trowa went   
with her; they were bother and sister, and an act together. Sally and WuFei decided to leave, and finally,   
Quatre and Dorothy did too, leaving Heero and Relena alone with Jingle, who was happily chewing   
Rashid's shoes.   
  
Relena stood and yawned, then turned to Heero. "I'm going to bed too, night, okay?" She whistled and   
Jingle picked himself up, following his master.   
  
As Relena left the room, eight people in the shadows were red with anticipation.  
  
"Say it, you dummy!" one hissed.   
  
Once Relena was out of the room, Heero whispered, "goodnight." Before he also went up the stairs.   
  
*****  
  
Relena was tossing and turning. She couldn't sleep. Checking the time, she realized dimly it was only two   
in the morning.   
  
'Well, let's see if ol' Saint Nick showed up,' she chuckled to herself. Jingle woke up and followed her out   
of the room as she slipped on some slippers and a night-robe.   
  
Jingle's nails made click clack noises as they walked down the tile hall, finally reaching the marble stairs   
and then the living room. The tree was a amazing sight, as red, green, yellow, blue and pink lights   
glimmered off branches and the star at the top shone brightly. Underneath its wide wings, lay at least   
twenty more gifts. But the funniest part was Santa Claus, who was snoring softly in an armchair.   
  
Giggling, Relena crept up to him like a little toddler, and placed a quilt over his body, smiling softly as   
she noticed it was Heero. She gave him a kiss on the forehead, the only part not covered up with a fake   
beard or mustache.  
  
'Funny…I wonder why he'd do this?' She thought and turned away. She was right under the doorway   
when his voice commanded, "Relena, stop."  
  
Jumping, she turned around in her spot, and said, "I thought you were asleep!"  
  
"I was," he admitted. His beard was off and so was his mustache; they were on the chair. "But you woke   
me up." He began walking towards her.   
  
"I'm sorry, but that was too irresistible…why'd you dress up anyway?" She asked him, smiling up, as he   
got closer.   
  
"Duo dared me…sleep down here and let Rashid or one of the maids find me and scream," Heero   
smirked. Looking down, he backed away a bit, seeing how close they were.   
  
'Heero…' Relena thought, bowing her head. 'Why…is it too hard to ask that all I want from Santa Claus   
is you?'  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...  
All I want for Christmas is you baby...   
  
Heero shook his head and wondered what he was doing. 'Come on, you don't want to hurt her again, do   
you?'  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted rudely by Jingle's growls. Both glancing up, they saw him prowling   
through the presents, ripping one apart.   
  
"No! Jingle!" Relena scolded, picking up the pooch. She them placed him on a chair and kneeled to   
inspect the present. It was a teddy-bear, and its card was signed:  
  
Merry Christmas Relena  
  
Love, Heero  
  
She gently picked up the bear, which had an ear limply hanging off. Heero joined her under the tree.   
  
"Oh man," he mumbled, taking it out of her hands. Looking up, he addressed her, "I can get you another   
one, if you want, it's not too much trouble…"  
  
"No, I have a sewing kit upstairs, I'll fix him up," she breathed. Backing out, she tripped over the box it   
came in, and would've gone sprawling backwards if Heero had not caught her. She rested one hand on the   
door-frame, steadying herself.   
  
"Thanks," she whispered.   
  
"No problem," he replied. Looking up, he grinned. Puzzled, she frowned at him. he pointed a finger up to   
the ceiling, where mistletoe hung.   
  
Relena grinned and their heads inched closer…their lips brushed and they kissed each other more   
passionately. Once they broke off, gasping for air, Relena whispered to Heero in his ear, "I got my   
Christmas gift, did you?"  
  
He responded by blowing in her ear and whispering huskily, "yeah."  
  
If they had looked up, they would've noticed the entire crew watching them. Quatre and Duo slapped   
hands and WuFei told Duo, "that plan was perfect! Duo, you are really the mastermind here…"  
  
Duo mocked bowed and laughed, "thank you, thank you…" Laughing, the group went back to their   
rooms, leaving the two Christmas doves alone. Looking back, Duo grinned. 'I knew that dog was the   
perfect gift for Rel when I bought it at L1…hee hee…just let her think Heero got it for her…hee…cute…'   
He saw Hilde wink at him as she went into their room, and Duo growled.   
  
'Now it's time for my present…'  



End file.
